You Wanna Bet?
by sugarspiice
Summary: In Highschool, Kikyou wanted a challenge. So when she makes one small bet, it all leads to intense rivalry, bitter friendships, and twisted love triangles! Let the drama begin...
1. The Challenge

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Inuyasha. Happy?

**Wanna Bet?**

**Title: **Wanna Bet?

**Summary: **In high school, Kikyou wanted a challenge. So she set her sights on Sesshomaru Taisho- total ice prince of the school. The bet was simple; get him to say, "I love you." Of course, no one said that this was going to be that easy, and what happens when she becomes the one that starts developing feelings for _him? _

**Rating: **T for Teens

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

_Kathy: Yeah, yeah, back with another story. Lol. This is going to take a lonnngg time to update, only because I'm trying to keep up with my other story_**: Summer of Fear,**_ this, and school at the same time. Believe it or not, this is actually based on a true event that happened to my friend, although I did add a few more drama here and there. Enjoy!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kikyou Yamato. Your normal average girl in your normal average life. She's intelligent, attractive, and has a great personality. She knew how to deal with almost any situation. Okay, maybe not _any _situation. Kikyou lacked one thing that almost everyone else had: A relationship.

Most people in her school had already been going steady, or at least interested in someone. Kikyou? Well, let's just say she's completely oblivious to the world of dating; something that her friends constantly bug her about. With long silky locks of dark hair, deep chocolate eyes and a body that most girls would die for, it's pretty hard to believe. Whenever asked about her dating life, Kikyou would just shrug it off and say she wasn't interested. She wasn't a loner or anything, but things just mattered more to her than looks, or boys.

Like grades, for example. Being one of the top students in her class and making honor role wasn't that hard for this chick. She would smile proudly at her tests while other students would swallow hard, thinking of a possible way to tell their parents without being yelled at. So, you could say life was pretty easy for Kikyou…well, at least until this year…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_First day of Shikon High School. 8:30 am:_

The raven-haired beauty walked confidently down the hallways of her school. Sighing, she glanced at her sides before continuing on her way. Most people were hanging out around their lockers. Lots of chatting was going on, and occasionally laughter. Kikyou covered her ears when she heard a loud shriek followed by a slap. She knew only two people who could be in that situation.

Frowning slightly, she wondered why people were still hanging around outside. Don't they know they're supposed to be early for the first day? Kikyou skimmed through the books in her hands one last time, checking incase she had forgotten anything. Deep in thought, she hadn't noticed that she was about to run into another person.

Before anyone could yell 'watch out!' the two teenagers had already smacked against one another. A loud shriek could be heard before everything fell silent.

Kikyou fell backwards before realizing what had happened. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was another girl about her age. She had dark wavy curls and sea blue eyes. At the same time, Kagome had recovered as well. She straightened her jean skirt while getting up. Smiling, she held out her hand to the other female.

Kikyou winced. She knew exactly who this was. Kagome Higurashi: one of the most popular students at their school. There were lots of rumors that spread about this girl. She was one of the most sociable students, but at the same time, you wouldn't want to get on her bad side. Great, what a way to start the first day of school. She hesitated before grasping the other teen in the hand and pulling herself up.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I wasn't looking where I was going…" Kagome explained while retrieving some of the books from the ground.

"You see, I've been trying to catch the eye of a certain someone. So far, it's not working very well. It…must've gotten to my head a little bit…" She smiled and handed Kikyou her books.

"Am I boring you? Excuse me if I am. My friends always said I had the tendency to talk a little too much…"

Kikyou smiled while the other girl continued on. She was glad that the accident didn't draw too much attention and the staring from others had been over.

"By the way, I'm Kagome." The raven-haired teen introduced.

"Oh, I already know that. I'm…Kikyou." She smiled. The two girls shook hands while patiently waiting for the other to say something.

"Well Kikyou, it's nice to meet you. Maybe we can hang out sometime…AHH!" Kagome gawked at the sight of the clock. She quickly grabbed the rest of her books before turning around and running down the hall.

"Oh snap! One minute until gym?! I won't even have time to change…! Can't talk anymore, sorry Kikyou! Maybe we'll bump into each other another time!" The teen called over her shoulder before disappearing down the hallway.

Kikyou just laughed before getting to her class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_First period. 9:15 am:_

Inuyasha disliked math. No, he despised it. Most of the time, he would be chatting with his friends in the back of the classroom. He had tried doing these problems before, and they always made his head hurt. So, during these years, he had given up trying altogether.

Snickering, Inuyasha crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at an unfortunate student's head who happened to be sitting right in front of him. His friends grinned before high-fiving each other.

The hanyou usually had a bad record in class, having been sent to detention at least once each week. He was definitely not up to the expectations of his whole family. His father, the great Inu no Taisho was the head of many successful weapon companies. Even his half-brother had managed to make honor role and represent their school in varies activities. Inuyasha didn't care though. He was laid back, and as long as he had his social status, it was fine.

Yawning, Inuyasha stretched before laying his head on top of the desk. The teacher noticed his rude behavior and decided to call on him.

"Mr. Taisho, would you care to tell me what X is?" Myoga, the flea-like demon asked.

Inuyasha yawned again before leaning back on his chair. He looked at the equation on the whiteboard.

"Aaahh…is it…zero?" He chuckled, not caring if it was the right answer or not.

Myoga looked sternly at him. "No, Mr. Taisho. Someone had already said that, and it was incorrect."

He looked towards the rest of his students before picking a quiet girl sitting in the front row.

"Yamato, what'd you write?"

Kikyou looked up at the teacher before responding.

"The answer is negative four." She smiled while the teacher nodded in approval. "That, everyone is how you solve this problem."

The teacher began writing the steps on the board while the students copied them. Kikyou could hear the boy at the back laughing and calling her a nerd. She turned around and for a moment, golden-hazel orbs met deep brown. The world seemed oblivious to the two teens as they both looked at each other, neither one breaking the eye contact.

"Inuyasha. What the hell are you doing?" Miroku, one of his friends asked while shaking him on the arm.

At that moment, the gaze broke. Inuyasha looked away and started talking to his friend while Kikyou also snapped her attention somewhere else.

Shaking her head, Kikyou wondered what she was thinking. She was supposed to focus on her studies! Cursing under her breath, Kikyou returned to her work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lunch. 11:45 am: 

"I wish this day could be over!" One student complained.

"Yeah…did you see how much homework Kaede gave us?!" As usual, most students found lunch period the best time to complain about schoolwork. Kikyou rolled her eyes at this. What was wrong with everyone? It's just schoolwork, it's not that bad if you really think about it.

She took out a peanut butter sandwich from her lunch bag and looked over at her friends. Sango had always been her best friend. They had known each other for three years now. Rin was a cute little girl who had moved here just last year, and so did Ayame.

Kikyou turned her gaze to a new teen who was sitting at their lunch table. She had black locks of hair that was pinned up into a bun. Not much was known about Kagura. Just that this was her first year in Shikon High, and Sango had invited her over. Kikyou bit into her sandwich.

"Hey Kik, I heard about your little accident this morning…" Ayame laughed.

Kikyou turned red. Everyone knew about that? Oh joy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It wasn't my fault in the first place." Sango looked a little confused and decided to speak up.

"What happened?"

"Oh, Kikyou just bumped into that Kagome girl. I heard that both of them fell back with their books splattered everywhere." Rin smirked.

Sango's eyes widened. "Kagome? You mean Kagome Higurashi?!"

Kikyou nodded. "Yeah…that's her, why?"

Sango looked down at her lunch. "I thought that she would've been at least a _little _rude if you had bumped into her. In fact, shouldn't she been making a big deal of this and declaring war?"

Kikyou shook her head. Why did everyone think Kagome was like that? She seemed pretty nice this morning so she couldn't understand why people just made assumptions like that.

"Well, it was her fault in the first place. Kagome said she was trying to catch the eye of a guy, or something…"

"Oh, that's definitely her. That slut will never give up." Kagura spoke up.

Kikyou turned towards her newest friend. "You guys…how can you say that she's a slut? I mean…it's just a guy."

"You wouldn't understand, Kikyou." Ayame sighed while playing with her fork.

Her friend narrowed her eyes. She didn't understand? What did that mean?

"What Ayame means to say, Kikyou," Rin explained. "Is that since you've never been in a relationship before, you don't know how it works."

Kikyou arched an eyebrow. Oh, so she suddenly became the dumb one of the group, huh? "Are you guys saying I can't get a boyfriend?"

Sango's eyes widened. "Of course not! We're just saying that…that…"

"You guys think I'm a loner of something? Well, I'll prove you wrong. I'll prove you all wrong. I bet you one hundred dollars that I can get _any _guy here to fall in love with me!" Kikyou exclaimed. Okay, so maybe this was going a little out of control. But she still wanted to show her friends that they were wrong about her.

"Kikyou, we really didn't mean it…" Rin started to explain.

"No, it's fine. So…are any of you up for the bet?" She asked, smiling proudly. There was a long silence before someone spoke up again.

"Fine. I bet you one hundred dollars that you _can't _get a boyfriend." Kagura smirked.

"Same here" Rin and Ayame said at the same time. Everyone looked at Sango who was fidgeting with her food.

"…I'm not going to do the bet." She smiled weakly.

Kikyou nodded. She wasn't concerned about the bet; she had no problem with this. Sure she never really liked a guy before, but Kikyou watched romance movies just like everyone else.

"But…there's a catch." Kagura smirked while all her friends waited for her to explain.

"You have to make…_him _fall in love with you." She pointed to a student at another table.

Everyone turned to where her gaze was. A guy with long, platinum hair was currently sitting there. He had golden-hazel eyes and pale skin. Kikyou had seen him in some of her classes before. His name was Sesshomaru…or something like that. She never really paid much attention to him besides the fact that she knew he didn't talk very much, kept to himself, and received excellent grades like herself.

"Sesshomaru Taisho. Handsome, mysterious, and definitely a challenge. Are you up for it, Kikyou?" Kagura asked.

Sango winced. "Kik, I don't think you should do it. I mean, there are so many girls after him, are you sure you want to continue with it?"

It was true. That Taisho student basically had girls fawning over him. He never paid attention and just ignored them, which made his fan girls even crazier about him.

"Fine. The bet's on. Start getting your money ready girls, because I'm going to have him in love with me in no time." Kikyou proudly smirked. It's just a guy. So, how hard can it be?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kathy: Omg, I'm soo sorry I didn't have any Sesshomaru in this first chapter. But he's going to be making an appearance almost every other chapter though! I'm still not sure about the pairings yet, so I'll probably have you guys vote. I hope you enjoyed it, so R & R!


	2. Ready! Set! Flirt!

**Wanna Bet?**

_Kathy: I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Two important details: One, Inuyasha and Kikyou do not know each other, lol. I read my first chapter over and it just occurred to me that you guys might've gotten confused by the little glaring moment they had. XD Two, it may seem Kikyou is a little ooc because she's betting, but the only reason she was doing it was to prove her friends wrong. So, it's not for the money or popularity. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 2: Ready! Set! Flirt!**

"Fine. The bet's on. Start getting your money ready girls, because I'm going to have him in love with me in no time." Kikyou proudly smirked. It's just a guy. So, how hard can it be?

"Remember Kikyou, you own us 300 bucks if this doesn't work." Rin reminded. She didn't like getting her friend into these kinds of situations, so she definitely wasn't very serious about the bet. _If Kikyou lost, I'd just tell her to treat us to lunch and we'd call it even. And if Kikyou won then…well, that won't happen, so we wouldn't have to worry about it. _She decided.

Sango shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She looked over at her friends who were too busy arguing over the bet to notice her unusual actions. Maybe she was crazy, but Sango really had a bad feeling about what they were doing. Sighing slightly, she decided it was time to speak up.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Everyone looked over at the raven-haired teen and their table was suddenly silent again.

Kagura raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "No…what are we forgetting?"

Sango sighed. Sometimes, her friends were too busy to notice something right in front of their eyes.

"I mean, how is Sesshomaru going to react to this when he finds out about the bet?" Taking a deep breath, Sango continued with her explanation.

"Sure, he's not one to feel emotional. But when Sesshomaru finds out he was being used, he's definitely going to take his anger out on something! Maybe even you, Kikyou."

Everyone stayed quiet again, trying to process the information. A shocked look had appeared on Kagura's face. Rin and Ayame were also nodding their heads to this, as if agreeing to Sango's statement. It was Kikyou who broke the silence.

"That's the point! That's why this bet has to stay between us, and only us." She explained. Everyone still had a look of uncertainly on their faces though.

"Look you guys, I have this whole thing figured out. If he's going to beat me up, then I'll just handle the problem myself. Just promise you won't spill the beans until I do!"

Even though Kikyou wasn't sure how this bet was going to play out, she was sure that she wasn't going to give up this opportunity to prove her friends wrong. It could go either two ways. One, she would win the bet, and Sesshomaru would get hurt in the process. Or two, she wouldn't be able to do it, and would have to give up her two month's allowance. Her parents would definitely not approve of this deal she made, but Kikyou knows that it wasn't about flirting or money. She was just trying to prove to herself and her friends that she was up for a challenge.

Ayame sighed. Even though she hates to admit it, Kikyou was quick with coming up with a solution to any problem. So, if she wanted to do this so badly, who was she to stand in her way?

"Fine." Kagura sighed.

"Now if you'll excuse me" Kikyou smiled. Phase one of convincing her friends was complete. "I have a date with Mr. Taisho."

Her friends looked at her as she scurried away to the other side of the cafeteria.

Sango sighed. She didn't think Kikyou was going to take it _this _far. Didn't her friend care about Sesshomaru's feelings and how he was going to skin her alive when he finds out? Sango swallowed a big lump in her throat. She had a bad feeling about this…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru had been too busy thinking to be paying attention to his already cold lunch. There were a number of things he had on his mind. One thing, for example was about the after school activities. Though he had good grades, Sesshomaru still lacked those extracurricular points he needed by the end of the school year. Almost everyone by now had been planning to join some kind of club they were interested in.

Sighing, Sesshomaru knew this was going to be a hard situation. He was definitely not going to take up student council because one, he wasn't very sociable and two, there was no way he was going to waste his time there anyways. Sports had been an option too, but he doubted if it was going to enough to pass this school year.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when a certain raven-haired teen had decided to sit in the seat across from him.

Kikyou smiled at the handsome demon before looking around the table. These people around here were definitely popular. It looked like he was friends with a lot of jocks, some whom she recognized. One was Kouga, captain of last year's football team. He'd been known for going out with Kagome Higurashi. Then, he became even MORE popular when people found out she had dumped him after dating for a year. Kikyou wasn't a gossip or anything, but Sango had the tendency to talk to her about the latest news of their school whenever she could.

Feeling uneasy in the silence, Kikyou had decided to start the conversation.

"Hey there. I'm Kikyou" She reached her hand out, expecting him to shake it. But Sesshomaru just looked at her before returning to his food.

Kikyou felt a little stupid with her arm stretched out across the table, so she quickly took it back. Sango had always mentioned that it seemed like she and Miroku were never talking about the same thing. Boys seemed to speak a different language and live on a whole other world than the females. This must've been what she was talking about! Not feeling discouraged at all, Kikyou tried again.

"So…what's up?" She smiled, expecting him to answer. Again, he paid no attention to her presence whatsoever.

"Nice to meet you?" She tried again.

Silence.

Kikyou frowned. There was no way she could lose this bet, and there was no way she would walk wearily back to her table having to explain to her friends about the failure. So, if he was going to be stubborn, then there was nothing she could do besides to be stubborn as well.

"Fine…" She sighed. "If you want to pretend to be mute, just suit yourself."

Kikyou quickly leaned over the table, her face just inches away from his.

"But just understand, that I'm not going anywhere until you answer me." Smiling in satisfaction, she sat back down again and crossed her arms.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the annoying teenager sitting across from him. He didn't know who this was, but he was sure it was another one of his fan girls again. Surely, the unknown visitor should've gotten the hint when he didn't respond the first time, and return back to her table.

Seeing how Kikyou wasn't going to move away any time soon, and there was still twenty minutes of lunch left, he decided to just speak up.

"What do you want?"

Kikyou almost gasped at her accomplishment, but she quickly regained her composure. He spoke in a harsh tone to her, but his voice had been low and soft, able to make any girl sigh and melt right in the spot.

"Nothing. I just…I just want to…" She stumbled slightly with her words. Sesshomaru's stoic gaze hardened and that just added to Kikyou's nervousness.

"I…just want us to become friends!" She blurted out without thinking. Oh yeah! Great save, Kikyou. Now he thinks you're annoying, _and desperate! _She almost literally smacked herself on the forehead.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes even more. This girl sitting in front of him was blushing like crazy, which made him kind of annoyed. He didn't want to bother responding after she just gave a really pathetic excuse to waste his time.

Kikyou felt uneasy by the silence and was about to say something when the high-pitched bell rang. Sesshomaru looked up to the clock and without another word, he took his lunch and left.

Kikyou stared at the empty seat across from her for a while. Sesshomaru had just left her like this. Anger started growing inside Kikyou as she stood up. She had probably made a fool of herself in front of him, but she didn't care. The bet was just to make him fall in love with her, and there was no time limit. So, this meeting only made her more determined to prove her friends wrong. Kikyou smiled. If he thinks she'll give up so soon, then he's seriously wrong. This was just the beginning…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kathy: Well… I hope you enjoyed it. The reason why this story doesn't have a pairing is because I really don't know who to pair her up with! The summary probably hints kikyou/sessh but she is definitely going to have some time with other boys too. This might even be a inu/kik fanfic, I don't know. _

_I'm updating as I write so it may be short, but at least you don't have to wait months before I actually finish the story, right? XD R & R. Please give me ideas, suggestions, or comments on the pairings, or events that may happen in the story!  
_

_ Next Chapter: Kikyou gets a little fustrated with Sesshomaru, and has a little moment with Inuyasha?  
_


	3. Making an Enemy

**Wanna Bet?**

_Kathy: Okay, here's chapter three. I think I'm going to fall into a normal update schedule (one chapter every 2 or 3 weeks). _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter Three: Making an Enemy**

_After lunch. 12:20 pm:_

By next period, Kikyou found herself two seats behind Sesshomaru. She was practically burning holes in the back of his head. Sighing, she forced herself to tear her gaze away and look somewhere else.

Okay, so the bet hadn't gone off to a very good start. But, there was no way any girl could get his attention when all he cared about himself! _Stupid…arrogant, vain, obnoxious jerk! _Kikyou frowned and started to mutter more insults in her head. The first thing she would do once she won the bet, is dump him. Kikyou smiled.

She was too angry to even pay attention in class, and started to doodle random pictures on her notebook. Kikyou occasionally looked up at the teacher incase he caught her. Her gaze suddenly fell to the student right next to her. Dark wavy locks, brown eyes- it was none other than Kagome, who was busily staring into space.

Kikyou almost chocked when she followed the other freshmen's gaze which landed right on Sesshomaru's back! Did…Kagome like him too? Kikyou hoped not, because it would cause an even more complicated situation.

That brought her back to her original subject- Sesshomaru. Why were so many girls attracted to him? What did he do that made him stand out from all the other guys? The way she saw it, people should've already suspected that he was gay by now.

"God, I hope someone teaches that cold-hearted jerk a lesson." Kikyou muttered to herself, not noticing that she had just said it out loud. Nobody could hear exactly what she had said; it had been soft enough to be whispering.

At that moment, the teacher turned away from the whiteboard.

"Ms. Yamato, would you like to share something with the class?" He asked.

Almost everybody turned to face Kikyou. She gulped, and her face turned red. Two seats away was Sesshomaru starting right at her! He had narrowed his eyes, waiting impatiently with the rest of the class for her answer.

"Yeah…what I meant to say was…" Her voice searched desperately for an answer. "May I use the washroom?" She pleaded, hoping that the teacher would accept that.

After a few moments, the teacher finally spoke. "Yes you may. Make sure to sign out though."

Sighing in relief, Kikyou scrambled out of her chair. Trying to avoid the students' curious gazes (especially Sesshomaru's), she quickly wrote her name on the clipboard, and left the classroom.

Outside, Kikyou immediately turned to the nearest fountain sink. She gulped down some water and wiped the corner of her mouth with her hand. That…was close.

Kikyou turned away from the fountain. _I should really stop thinking of Sesshomaru in class… _But she didn't get enough time to complete her thought, and almost screamed before staggering back and regaining her balance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha walked down the hallways of the school. Sighing, he walked past several classrooms. He had gotten a detention on the first day of school, oh joy.

The hanyou had crunched up a piece of paper with a written note in it. His intention was to throw it to Kouga, who was sitting in the second row of the classroom. Since Inuyasha was sitting all the way in the back row, he threw it with all his might, only to have it bounce off the teacher's head. Midoriko had been furious, almost screaming at him to leave the classroom.

Smiling, Inuyasha looked down at his pass to detention. His name was written perfectly on the slip, almost like it was meant to be there. Hell, all the schools should probably name "detention" after him.

Noticing that his shoelace had been untied, Inuyasha quickly bent down. After tying it back, he stood up, but quickly regretted his decision. His forehead had almost clashed with another person before the girl staggered back.

"Hey! You should really watch where you're going!" Inuyasha complained, and narrowed his eyes.

At the same time, Kikyou had recovered. She muttered a quick 'sorry' before heading away.

Being Inuyasha, he quickly grabbed a hold of her arm, preventing her from walking.

"You know, you should really listen when I'm talking." Kikyou sighed and turned to him. She didn't take her time to notice the same physical similarities both he and Sesshomaru had.

"Are you blind?! Don't you watch where you're going? I mean…I bet you could walk into a whole army of tanks without noticing!" He yelled at her before suddenly stopping.

Kikyou noticed this as well, and wondered what his problem was. He was looking at her like she was an alien from another planet. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow while observing.

"Hey, weren't you that girl who ran into Kagome Higurashi this morning?"

Kikyou could've smacked herself on the forehead. Really, just about how many people were watching them today?!

The bell suddenly rang and students poured out from classrooms.

"Hey, I'd love to talk to you all day, but I have some things to settle with the principal." Inuyasha flashed her a smile before walking away. Kikyou stood there for a few seconds before going to her next class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_PE Class. 1:00pm: _

Physical Education. How Kikyou loved this period. It gave a chance for her to show others that girls weren't just good for putting on nail polish. In fact, in some sports, most teenage females can do much better than people would've expected because of their small size and quick agility.

Smiling, Kikyou reached down her knees and stretched her muscles. They always did some warms up before actually getting outside. This year, they were starting off with football. She never really liked football that much. There were way too much tackling and contact going on, it ruins the whole game. They may as well be wrestling.

After doing twelve more pushups and a jog around the track, the students quickly assembled in their teams to get ready for the six games on the field.

Kikyou looked at her team, which all the teachers chose completely at random. One guy had long, dark hair, who she didn't recognize. Another student was a short one, almost green colored skin and yellow eyes. There were only two other girls besides her on the team. One of them, who was a brunette looked way too nervous about the game. The other girl had glasses with short hair and also didn't look too comfortable. Her gaze turned to a certain platinum-haired hanyou. At first, she had been sure it was Sesshomaru, but at a closer glance, she realized it wasn't.

Kikyou shifted slightly and turned to the opposing team. Kouga, who looked confident as ever, stood on his end of the field, already with the ball. There were four other buff guys and only one girl. Great, she thought. Not only were they completely outnumbered, but she doubted that her team could tackle down Kouga, even with a truck.

As the first whistle blew, the game began.

The first half was a blur to Kikyou. The opposing team had been leading 18-6, and there seemed to be no hope of catching up. The girls on her team were basically useless, so was that ugly toad-looking kid.

She ran down the field in hopes of receiving a pass, and scurried around without being blocked.

The quarterback, Naraku had held the football above his head, slowly searching for someone who was open. His gaze landed on a girl with long, raven hair. He ignored her, and instead, took a chance and threw it all the way down the field to Inuyasha, who was crowded by almost three people.

The hanyou saw the ball coming to him. He didn't have a chance to reach for it, for Kouga had quickly intercepted the ball.

Inuyasha growled. Kouga's speed was like a cheetah and there was no way their team could stop him.

Kikyou sighed in disappointment and threw her hands up in the air. She watched as the rest of her teammates ran down the field. How could they act like this?! If the ball had been thrown to her, she could've caught it, and ran down the field for a touchdown since there were no one guarding her. Sighing again, Kikyou walked down to her team. She was going to have a little chat with some of them…

Inuyasha looked up as a girl with a low ponytail walked towards him and Naraku. She seemed almost familiar somehow. Right, that teenager he had almost ran into today. However, right now, she didn't look too pleased.

"What was that? I was open!" Kikyou called out.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. He waited until she was close enough to him before talking.

"With Kouga's speed, he would've intercepted it before it even got halfway in the air." He explained quite casually. Naraku observed the teenager in front of him carefully. She was quite the looker. However, he doubted if she even knew how to hold the ball correctly.

Kikyou rolled her eyes at this comment. "Well, it's still better than throwing it a hundred yards down the field to someone who was practically blocked by all members of the opposite team."

Both Naraku and Inuyasha glared at her. There was a long silence before someone spoke up again.

"Listen, girl. Nobody can have that kind of attitude around here. You're not exception. So just stick with what we're doing, or leave the field." Inuyasha ordered and walked away.

Kikyou fumed with all her anger. Maybe part of the reason why she was so mad was because Inuyasha somehow resembled Sesshomaru. She took her time to look compare the both of them while he was walking. There was a possibility of them being related. But she didn't bother with trying to figure that out. Jogging slightly, Kikyou caught up to the dog hanyou and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't call me 'girl'. I have a name, and it's Kikyou." Inuyasha slowly turned around to face her.

"Well, Kikyou. Like I said, if you're going to complain, then you don't belong on this field." He quickly swept her hand away from his shoulder.

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't be so harsh, Inuyasha." Naraku joined them. He looked over at Kikyou. "If you know so much about this game, then prove it." He smirked, tossing her the football.

Kikyou looked at the ball in her hands. Naraku must really want to see her fail miserably for a chance to laugh in her face. _Well_, she thought. She was just going to have to show him how _bad _she can play.

"What's keeping you so long?!" An annoyed Kouga called out, his team was already in position for the game.

Kikyou silently watched Inuyasha walk away from her. He had his arrogant smirk, as usual. She stared at the football again. Well, she may as well have some fun with this…

"Hike." Kikyou called out and quickly caught the ball. She looked at the rest of her teammates as they quickly ran down the field for an open pass. Kikyou then turned her gaze directly at Inuyasha, who was running with his back to her down to the other side. Quickly raising the ball over her head, she threw it with all her might to the direction he was running at…

Inuyasha darted down the field, quickly passing some people on the other team. Though he was half demon, and was usually quite aware of his surroundings, Inuyasha was so wrapped up in the game that he didn't notice a football flying directing at him. It hit him hard on the back of his head, and the front part of his body crashed onto the ground.

Kikyou almost laughed at her success. She watched as Inuyasha walked back towards her. He was obviously not happy with his fist tightened and eyes narrowed.

Smiling, she brushed past him and to the middle of the field. But a hand grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto the ground.

Kikyou landed hard on the grass with a loud "oooff!" Even though her legs had cushioned the blow, she still felt sore all over her body. Turning her head slightly, she looked up to see Inuyasha above her with his arms crossed against his chest.

Kikyou almost cried out when pain surged through her legs when moving them.

Inuyasha kneeled beside the freshmen.

"You know what they say…" He slowly chuckled. "Karma's a bitch."

The teacher noticed this accident and quickly blew her whistle. Kaede kneeled down at Kikyou's level and frowned. Her ankle could've been seriously sprained, or it may just be some minor injury. But whatever happened, Kikyou was obviously in no position to walk without support.

"Hmm…. are ye okay? Let's have someone take ye to the nurse." Kaede sighed, and looked around for a student. She noticed a boy sitting right next to her.

"Inuyasha, why don't ye carry Kikyou there? I'll give you both a pass…" She decided.

Inuyasha's eyes turned wide. There was NO way he was going to carry her! "But Kaede! Why me?! Can't you ask someone else??"

"Inuyasha." She frowned, while handing him a pass. "Go."

Kikyou shut her eyes. First the Sesshomaru accident, and now she had to spend the rest of the afternoon with the enemy! Things were definitely not going her way…

Sighing, Inuyasha reached over and lifted Kikyou up. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and legs and carried her off the field.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You should really stop getting into these kinds of situations." Inuyasha told her while slowly walking towards the school.

Kikyou glared at him while shifting uncomfortably in his arms.

"If you move one more time, I'm going to drop you!" He warned.

Kikyou sighed. She didn't understand why he was still doing this. If it had been him that was injured, she probably would've dumped him in the woods, and left. She didn't feel like talking right now, so she just kept quiet and clung loosely onto him.

Inuyasha looked at her, and then towards the sky. Even though he knew the both of them hated each other, he couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the girl.

"You're right…I've done some…pretty stupid things." She whispered, thinking of the whole bet about Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Like aiming that football at me?"

Kikyou laughed a bit. Even though she felt a little awkward in her enemy's arms, she was way too tired to walk by herself. "Hey, it could've been a pretty good pass if you just caught the ball. Plus, you should've been looking over your shoulders…"

He looked at her again, but there was no response.

They kept quiet throughout the rest of the walk, both of them comfortable with the silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miroku was not one to be bored. Especially since he spent most of his time looking at girls. He had finished his work early while everyone was still working so he had nothing to do but keep silent. Sighing, he tapped his pencil on the desk and looked out the window. Something caught his eye.

Peering closer, he saw his friend – Inuyasha carrying some girl bridal style down the football field! He almost jumped at that sight, but quickly regained his composure.

Sango must've noticed this and leaned over as well. She gasped at the scene. Sango noticed her best friend almost immediately, but someone with long silver hair was carrying her…

"That's…Kikyou." She whispered to the boy sitting next to her. Miroku nodded.

Sango only knew of one person with platinum hair- Sesshomaru! She silently prayed that it was some other guy though. Even though Sango supported Kikyou in the deal, she really wanted her friend to back out before anything got out of control.

"What's she doing?" Miroku asked quietly.

Sango shook her head. "I have no idea…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kathy: Uh-oh…looks like Sango misunderstood. R & R!_

_Next Chapter: Kikyou gets a makeover and…is Kagome jealous?_


	4. Watch Out For That Girl!

**Wanna bet?**

_Kathy: In this chapter, the love drama will slightly appear. If you've ever watched _**She's the Man**_, it's very much like that. I am a BIG fan of girly, teenage movies, so excuse my cheesy writing style! XD_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter Four: Watch Out For That Girl!**

The rest of the day had been bittersweet for Kikyou. After Inuyasha had taken her to the nurse, he had to leave, so she had nothing to do for about half an hour.

During the rest of her classes, she barely had any strength left to pay attention to her teachers, and almost been caught sleeping. But the good news was, she didn't have to face any of her friends to explain what had happened between Sesshomaru and herself.

Yawning, she opened the door to her house. She gingerly kicked off her shoes and lazily made her way up the stairs.

"Kikyou honey, is that you? Don't you want a snack to eat?" Her mom asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks, ma. I've got a _ton _of homework!" She called out as soon as she reached upstairs. Sighing, she dropped her backpack on the ground and sat on the chair in front of her desk. She groped for the heavy math textbook inside her bag and began her work…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kikyou searched 'flirting tips', and 'how to get someone to notice you' on the Internet. Most of the advices were stupid, but there were definitely some that were useful as well.

Number 1: Dress to Impress. That was when she noticed the lack of clothing in her closet. If she wanted Sesshomaru to notice her, then she'll have to work on that. 

_Number 2: Don't rush anything; give them time to get to know you and feel comfortable. _She groaned. Like that will ever happen. What she needed was a way to separate herself from the rest of the girls that flirted with him. That way, she'll stand out and capture his attention.

_Number 3: Participate in activities you think he/she will attend. It's always nice for them to know you both have similar interests. _Kikyou grinned. Even though Sesshomaru and she had probably no similarities whatsoever, all she would need to do is move some arrangements around. However, being a student stalker might not go down too well…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Shikon Highschool. 8:32 am: _

The raven-haired freshmen stood by her locker. She sighed and checked herself one more time in the mirror. Kikyou was currently sporting a casual look. A brown v-neck halter that matched the color of her eyes and a pair of dark jeans. Her hair had been let down, cascading down her back.

After one final glance, she shut her locker and walked to where Sango and she would usually meet in the morning.

Sango was finishing up the final touches of her homework before she noticed Kikyou coming towards her. Her friend looked…different somehow. She raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Um…are we going to a party of something? Why are you dressed like that?"

Her friend shrugged. "Why, do you like it?"

Sango cooked her head to one side. She twisted her raven locks in her fingers. "Yeah…but it's so…different."

"I …figured I had to change my style anyways." Kikyou uttered nervously. "Plus, I have to look presentable in front of Sesshomaru, right?" She laughed heartily.

"Riiight." Sango smiled at her friend. "Now, let's get to class before we're late."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, Mr. Taisho, no homework again? What's the excuse this time?" The teacher looked sternly at the student in front of her desk.

The student shrugged casually. 'I…didn't have time for it, I guess."

Midoriko sighed before leaning back against her chair.

"Inuyasha, because the principle suggested that I try putting up with you, I'll make you a deal." Even though he still didn't look interested, she continued on.

"You show me that you can do well on a special test I've prepared for you, I'll change your grade right to a C. Then, you pass."

There were a few moments of silence. Inuyasha thought about the situation with his gaze on the ground.

"What if I don't take the test?"

The teacher smiled. "Then I'm sure you'll be having fun spending your time in Summer School."

Seeing how he wasn't going to respond, the teacher continued explaining. "You know, you can always get a tutor if you don't understand the work. The test is months away."

He raised an eyebrow. "And who would be my tutor?"

The teacher skimmed through her attendance book, her eyes stopping on a certain name.

"Kikyou, could you please come here for a second?" She called out.

Hearing her name, Kikyou immediately stood up and walked towards the teacher, wondering what it was about. Her excitement died down once she saw the teenager in front of the desk.

"Inuyasha, meet your new tutor. This is Kikyou." Midoriko introduced. He observed the teenager in front of him, and it took a few minutes to recognize who it was.

"Oh…it's…her." He murmured with a not-so-enthusiastic-voice.

"I take it you two know each other?" Midoriko looked back and forth between the two students. "Well, that's great! Kikyou, your job is to meet him at least once a week to prepare him for the test. I'll give you the guidelines right here." She handed the freshman a piece of paper.

Kikyou stared at the paper before finally taking it. Since Midoriko hadn't really given her a choice, she just complied. These tutoring lessons can definitely boost up her grade point average at the end of the marking period. Plus, it was just teaching a student, how hard can it be?

The teacher eyed her two students as they walked wearily back to their seats, a smile planted on her lips.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Lunch. 11:45 am: _

"So, tell me again how your time with Sesshomaru went?" Ayame asked with a smirk. Interested, Rin and Kagura both looked at Kikyou with a curious gaze.

"Guys, I don't want to talk about it." The nervous teen covered her forehead with her hand.

Sango eyed her friend suspiciously. She had expected Kikyou to brag about what happened, but it seems like she was trying to cover it up instead.

"Aww…come on! It can't be all that bad." Kagura encouraged.

Rin nodded in agreement. "That's right. I mean, don't get disappointed over one guy. If he hurt you, there's plenty of other fish in the sea!"

Kikyou appreciated her friends' support and gave a weak smile. "Yeah…I guess you're right…"

"Oh stop trying to cover it up, Kik!" It was Sango. "I saw him carrying you down the football field yesterday. What happened?"

Everyone at the lunch table was speechless, including Kikyou. It took her a minute to figure out what Sango had really seen.

"Wow, really?" Ayame asked curiously.

"That's awesome Kikyou, maybe you really are going to win this bet."

A few more words of congratulations were said, but Kagura had still been quiet. She could not believe anything she was hearing! How could Kikyou do in a single day no other girl could accomplish in her entire lifetime?

No…it couldn't be true.

Something wasn't right.

And she was definitely going to find out what.

Sighing, Kagura faked her best smile for her friend.

Three tables away, was Kagome. Even though it seemed like she was bored, she was actually in deep thought. Twisting a few locks of her raven hair, she averted her gaze from Kikyou and back to her friends.

Most people saw Kagome as being this popular, spoiled, dumb cheerleader. It was partly true, but Kagome was certainly NOT dumb. Even though her studies haven't been up to par with the rest, she ruled in the social world.

In some girls' eyes, she may be the worst slut in their school. But they were probably just jealous. Besides, who _wouldn't _want to be Kagome Higurashi?

Kikyou's sudden change in appearance had an affect on her. You could say that Kagome felt…threatened? No, that wasn't it. But she was smart enough to know that Kikyou might overpower her someday. Kikyou was that kind of goody goody everyone loved to respect. Unlike herself, most of the girls and boys appreciated Kikyou.

As one of the popular students in school, you have to know which teenagers to watch out for. And Kagome just felt nervous about Kikyou.

"Hey girls, mind if I invite someone over to our table today?" Most people turned towards Kagome, interested at what she had to say.

A girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes spoke first. "What do you mean?"

"You know…take her under our wing for a while." Before anyone had a chance to respond, Kagome was already out of her seat. She walked across the cafeteria, earning herself a few glances from boys.

Rin had noticed a certain raven-haired teen coming towards her table. "Need anything, Higurashi?" She asked annoyingly.

Kagome was a little stunned by the other girl, but paid no attention to the comment.

"Actually, I just wanted to invite Kikyou to join me for lunch." She smiled.

Kikyou looked at her with confusion. What had made Kagome all of a sudden want to hang out with her? But since she had came all this way and asked so nicely, how could she decline? Kikyou didn't speak, but instead looked at her friends.

"You can go if you want, Kikyou. We'll be fine." Ayame nodded.

"Thanks you guys, and I guess I'll see you later…" She hesitantly took her lunch, and followed Kagome…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, why didn't I know you before?" Kagome asked, taking a sip out of her sugar-free drink.

The other girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well…ma-maybe we didn't have much classes together so…"

"Well, I'm just surprised I didn't meet you last year." Kagome leaned back on her seat and looked at the other teen with interest. The two of them sat in a few moments of silence before they were interrupted.

A guy with long, brown hair tied in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes snaked his arms around Kagome. "Hey, how about you and I get together Saturday night? Say, eight o'clock?"

Kikyou observed the two teens with interest.

"Save it, Kouga. I'm _not _interested." Kagome sighed and removed his arms.

"Aw, come on! Give me one chance." Kouga joked, but the other girl had already dragged him off the seat and towards his own table. After a few minutes, she returned.

"Now that he's been taken care of, what were we talking about again?" Kagome asked, sitting back down.

Kikyou laughed at the scene. "So, I'm guessing he likes you?"

"Well, he's her ex-boyfriend. So of course!" Another girl joined their conversation. She twisted her long, platinum hair in her fingers.

"Oh Tsubaki, stop it!" Kagome complained.

Kikyou looked at the new girl who she guessed was 'Tsubaki'. Tsubaki had been wearing a white top with a short, print skirt. Her silver hair had been let down, flowing freely down her back.

"Let's drop the subject, okay guys?" Kagome sighed and took a sip of her soda.

"As I was saying, Kikyou." She paused, as if hesitating a little. "I was… thinking of inviting you to join us for lunch everyday for the whole week."

At that instant, Tsubaki's eyes widened. "What?! Are you crazy?" she snapped angrily, but immediately shut up when she saw Kagome's 'Say anymore, and I'll kill you' look.

"No thanks. I-"

"Aw come on, Kikyou!" Kagome encouraged.

The other teen pondered at the decision. She didn't want to decline, but that meant she couldn't see Sango, or any of her usual friends at lunch for a few days.

Before Kikyou could respond, the high-pitched bell rang and students began to walk out of the cafeteria. She still didn't know what to do yet. But, spending a few days with Kagome wouldn't hurt, right?

"Well, I guess it'll be okay-"

"Coolness! So we'll see you tomorrow." Kagome interrupted and smiled before picking up her lunch and walking away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The teacher talked on and on. Although, Kagome wasn't really sure what he was talking about because all her attention was on another student. She daydreamed about this guy so many times.

Sesshomaru Taisho.

Model student of the whole school not to mention, most girls' dream man. Just think how popular she and Sesshomaru would be if they went out together! Kagome sighed and stared at him. She was only one seat behind him, so it shouldn't be very hard for him to notice her, right?

She always wanted him to be the one to ask her out. But her patience was wearing thin. Sesshomaru had yet to make a move to her. So, she decided to just talk to _him_ instead.

Making sure that the teacher wasn't paying attention; she reached out and tapped Sesshomaru on the back twice. It didn't take him long to turn around, and when he did, Kagome wondered if she could go on with this. His face showed no emotion while she was probably blushing from ear to ear.

One seat beside the nervous teen was Inuyasha. He was watching the two teens and it bothered him so much why girls would fall head over toes for his brother. What did Sesshomaru have that he didn't? It annoyed Inuyasha greatly, being sort of a shadow in his brother's life. He sighed and tried to listen in on the two student's conversation.

"Um…do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Kagome managed to squeak out. She brushed off her shyness and tried to put on her best trademark smile.

"No." Was the only response she got. Sesshomaru then turned his back to her and focused on the teacher.

She sighed. It was no use.

"Hey, you can use mine." Inuyasha said softly, handing the utensil to the raven-haired teen.

Kagome stared at the object in his hands for a few seconds.

"Umm...no thanks." She answered in a bored tone and returned her attention back to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha frowned defeatingly. He sighed and almost stared hitting his fist on the desk. What the hell was he doing wrong?!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kathy: So, this is kind of a love quadruple. And I just wanted to get a little more of Kagome in this chapter, so you understand who she is because she plays a big part in this story. R & R please! Also, my story might be a little confusing, so just inform me if it is! ) _

_Next Chapter: Inuyasha's first tutoring session! Nothing can go wrong…right?_


	5. A Day in Detention

**You Wanna Bet?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter Five: A Day in Detention**

Drops of rain splattered from the clouds, wetting the windows of Shikon High's library. A raven-haired teen looked up at the sky, tightly grasping some books in her hands.

She shifted her eyes towards some of the students in the library, but still couldn't find who she was looking for. Time was ticking, and this girl was getting impatient.

Suddenly, someone settled into the chair opposite of her. Kikyou looked up to see Inuyasha gently placing his books onto the desk. She ignored his somewhat troubled look and sighed.

"You're late." She spoke softly, careful not to disturb some of the other freshmen in the library.

"I know. But at least I'm here, right?" Inuyasha had pondered whether or not to actually come to the tutor-session.

_"Aren't you supposed to be in the library?" Miroku asked as he worked on his locker combination. _

_The hanyou smirked, leaning against the wall. "Midoriko asked if **I** needed a tutor. So it's obviously my choice whether I decide to show up or not."_

_"Inuyasha…" His friend sighed. "The teacher is obviously doing you a favor. If I were you, I'd give it a try before immediately crossing it off my list."_

_Inuyasha frowned arrogantly, and tapped his foot on the marble floor. "Miroku, when'd you start worrying about school-work?"_

_The dark-haired teen gently placed his textbooks in the small locker. "It's just…we can't keep on slacking off, pal." Then, shaking his head, he said, "Man, Sango's habits must be rubbing off on me."_

_"Why don't you just break it off with her already?"_

_"You know I can't do that, Inuyasha." Miroku averted his eyes to the ceiling. "She's my girlfriend, and…and I really do care about her."_

_The hanyou laughed. "Whatever. I just don't see how you can stand her. The two of us…you know? I think we should just stick to being free men."_

_Rolling his eyes, Miroku gathered the rest of his stuff and shut his locker. "Yeah, yeah, Inuyasha. Think about what I said, okay?"_

_He nodded and stepped away from the wall. "Alright. I'll give it one chance. But if anything goes wrong, I'm out of there in a second. Oh, and take my advice about Sango, okay?"_

_Miroku threw a grin over his shoulder and walked down the hallway._

Kikyou paid no attention to his humor. "Let's get started."

She wasted no time setting up the table. Reaching over, Kikyou pointed to the first problem on the sheet of paper.

"Okay, show me how to solve this system."

He looked at the problem with a confused gaze, and almost decided to just stop. But he couldn't. If he did, Midoriko would be laughing in his face and boasting about how he just gave up, and quit. And Inuyasha was no quitter. However, who's to say he couldn't…stall?

He faked a yawn and lifted his arms above his head. "Aren't you supposed to be the one explaining to me? After all, you _are _the tutor."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "Fine. You have to multiply each row in the matrix by the other column. Get it?"

He shaked his head. "No, that's not right. Are you sure you know how to do this?"

The raven-haired girl stared at him for a second before responding. "Well, then if I'm wrong, would you care to tell me how you do it?"

"No thanks." He grinned. Oh how he loved to get on people's nerves. "You know, maybe Midoriko was wrong about you. Maybe you aren't so smart after all…"

The other teen twitched a bit, and struggled to stay still.

"I knew she should've given me a different tutor." He laughed out in front of her face. By now, Kikyou was already glaring at him, as if daring him to say more.

"You know that Higurashi girl? Kagome Higurashi? Yeah, she should've been teaching me, not some teachers pet." The hanyou instantly stopped once he saw the flare in Kikyou's eyes.

"TEACHER'S PET?!" She raised her hand, ready to slap him at any second. " I'll show you teacher's pet!" She swung her hand, but suddenly stopped in mid-air. Looking up, her eyes widened and quickly withdrew her hand. Inuyasha had noticed her sudden halt, and looked behind himself to see a middle aged lady staring sternly at them.

The women had been wearing a dull, blue blouse. She had thin glasses and a white knee length skirt. She was a little overweight, and since her brunette hair had been tied up into a bun, it made the women appear even bigger.

"Would you two care to explain your outbursts?!" The librarian scowled them. She circled the table, never taking her eyes off the two students.

Kikyou and Inuyasha looked at each other, both unsure of what to say.

"Or do I need to remind you…" The middle-aged women narrowed her eyes even more. "That this is a library, and you should carry your loud conversations somewhere else?"

The two students stayed quiet.

"Well, why don't you both explain yourselves in the principle's office?" She smiled and dropped two detention slips on the desk. Both teenagers' eyes widened, and were speechless.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kikyou crossed her legs and looked over to the other teen who sat beside her on another chair. He didn't appear to be too concerned. There was a large office desk in front of them with a metallic sign that read 'Principle Onigumo' in neat black letters. She didn't feel comfortable here, maybe because Kikyou had never been sent to detention before. But this room…just gave off an unpleasant, and disturbing aura.

"This is all your fault." She complained. Inuyasha looked over at the girl.

"What do you mean _my _fault?" He shot back angrily. "If you hadn't lost control and almost slapped me, we wouldn't be in this mess."

The brunette looked away. Okay, well that part's true. She didn't know what had snapped inside of her, but looking back at it, what she did seemed pretty senseless.

"Well _maybe_, _some _people should stop provoking others!" She argued aggressively.

"_Maybe, _somepeople should learn to keep better control of themselves!"

"_Maybe, _I should stop tutoring you then!"

"Fine! In fact, that'd be perfect!

"_Fine!_"

The two teens crossed their arms and looked somewhere else. That was how the conversation ended. Neither spoke until the principle finally arrived to speak with them.

Haruna Onigumo relaxed in the chair behind his desk. His pale hand held onto a cup of coffee, while the other gently tapped on the desk. Medium length dark hair cascaded down his shoulders, and his ruby orbs eyed the teenagers.

"Inuyasha Taisho, why am I not surprised to see you here…" His voice was deep and soft. Onigumo then turned towards the other student.

"Kikyou, I reckon this is your first time?"

She nodded.

"But sir. Before we get into this, I'd just like to say-"

"QUIET!" Upon hearing the principle's loud voice, Kikyou immediately shut up.

He observed the two through his dark eyes. "The librarian informed me of your misbehaving, and said that you two were disturbing the other students."

Onigumo turned his gaze directly at Kikyou. "Is that true?"

She gulped, trying her best to keep steady, and considered the two choices. She would most likely get away with a lie. However, the consequences would be severe if he found out. And she could also admit the truth, and start apologizing in crime. But all that would do is result in a few detentions, and a call home.

Kikyou turned red under pressure, and could only manage to squeak a little.

Inuyasha noticed her uncomfortable appearance. He was sure that if the rest of the conversation continued like this, Onigumo would believe the librarian's words, and punish them both! He just _had_ to do something…

"That's certainly not true, sir." He spoke out loudly.

The principle turned towards the hanyou with surprised expression.

"So, what really did happen?"

He slowly stared to explain, making up more and more as the time went on. "You see, Kikyou was tutoring me, and I didn't want to cooperate."

Inuyasha turned to look at Kikyou and gave her a wink as if asking her to follow along.

" A couple of older students came and started asking for trouble. It got out of hand, and I accidentally punched one of them. Kikyou screamed, and they ran. That was it." He lied coolly. There was an advantage of getting in detention all the time. You got to know the principle and learn how to lie and play tricks easily without getting caught.

Onigumo raised an eyebrow, and looked at the other teen. "Is that true?"

Kikyou, who was still shocked at Inuyasha's statement, could only give a weak nod.

"Well." The principle stood up from his chair. "Inuyasha, you know the routine. You'll have to stay after school to serve your detention. I have to go attend other business, and you two are dismissed."

The hanyou's mouth dropped. Had he heard the principle's words correctly?

"Wait! What do you mean, 'I have to serve my detention??'" He questioned curiously.

"You got in a fight, Inuyasha. It's that simple."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "But…but…it was clearly for self-defense! You can't just…just…punish me for that!"

However, Onigumo paid no attention to his pleas and when stepping out of the room, he took one last look at the girl.

"Kikyou, you're off the hook this time. But if this happens again, don't count on being so lucky." And with that final warning, he was off.

The silence after the door shut was uncomfortable. Two teens looked away from each other, neither one wanted to make the first move to talk.

Kikyou had suddenly found the plush carpeting very interesting. She observed the green color trying to pass the time. Her eyes would occasionally slip onto Inuyasha, looking briefly on what he was doing. But finally, this raven-haired girl had enough of the stillness.

"Inuyasha?" She looked over at the hanyou. Even though he made no move to acknowledge her, Kikyou still continued on.

"Are you okay?"

He glanced at her with a bright smile plastered onto his face.

"Yeah…just a couple of detentions won't do me any harm" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head nervously.

Kikyou smiled kindly. It seemed as though all the anger she had towards him earlier seemed to disappear.

"So, why did you lie?"

He leaned back on his chair. "Well, I knew it didn't take very much to convince to him you're innocent. But there was no way he was going to let me get away with it…"

"That's silly." She raised an eyebrow confusingly. "Why would you think that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled. "The principle is after me. From the beginning of the year, he's always been on my case."

Kikyou rolled her eyes at this comment.

"Well…whatever you did, thank you."

He turned away from her to the window. "Feh! Like I really did it to save your ass."

Kikyou rolled her eyes again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two teenagers walked down the hallway, towards their usual classrooms. Kikyou and Inuyasha stepped side by side silently. It wasn't long before they were interrupted.

"Hey, Kikyou!" A loud shout came from behind. They both turned around to face an elegant looking girl. Her long, wavy her had been tied up in a ponytail and she worn a blue and white gym uniform.

"Kagome…" Kikyou smiled nervously. "What are you doing out of class?"

The other girl smirked proudly and took out a small piece of paper. "Nurse pass. You cannot believe how easy it is to get out of gym!"

They both laughed.

After Kagome had excused herself to leave, the other two teenagers were once again silent.

Kikyou had actually been glad her friend didn't bring up any questions about Inuyasha. In fact, she didn't seem to notice him at all. Which was a good thing, because that would lead to a ton of curious questions. Not before long, they had both reached Inuyasha's classroom.

Just as he was about to turn the door to go in, Kikyou finally spoke up.

"Inuyasha?"

He slowly turned around with a curious look. "What?"

She looked away from his gaze and onto the floor tiles. "About our tutoring lessons…do you still want to continue them?"

It took a moment for him to respond. "I guess. What do you want to do?"

"Well…" Her gaze was still on the floor. "Maybe, we could work it out and arrange some kind of meeting…. not that I'm suggesting it. I mean- It's up to you!"

He casually smirked. "Maybe."

And with that, he turned around and walked inside the classroom.

Kikyou watched his retreating form with a sincere smile forming on her lips. _Maybe he wasn't that bad after all…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Next chapter: Kikyou meets Sesshomaru in the park._


	6. Sneakouts and Sunrises

**You Wanna Bet?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter Six: Sneak-outs and Sunrises**

Kikyou carefully washed the dishes, making sure that all of them were spotless before putting them away. Her hands moved at a fast pace, and by no time, she was halfway done. Just as she was about to put away a bowl, her mom interrupted her.

"Kikyou, someone wants to speak to you." Mrs. Yamato smiled softly, reaching over to hand her daughter the phone.

Kikyou thanked her, and pressed the receiving end against her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kikyou. What's up?" _

She gasped. The voice definitely sounded familiar. But…it couldn't be who she was thinking of…it just couldn't!

"Ka…Kagome-?"

"_Of course it's me, silly! Anyways, what are you doing right now?"_

She turned to her room and plopped on the bed. "Well, doing chores. Why?"

There was a pause on the other line. _"Oh, that's too bad. I was about to ask if you wanted to go out tonight, like to the mall or something."_

Now Kikyou was even more confused. Why did Kagome all of a sudden want to…hang out with her? They've never really known each other before, and despite the little conversation they had at the first day of school, the two girls still weren't very close.

But for some reason, she liked hanging out with Kagome. The popular brunette was friendly and very sociable, which was someone Kikyou could relate to. Because even _standing_ near Kagome Higurashi marked you, and people turned and immediately respected you. It surprised Kikyou how many people smiled and waved at her whenever she was near the other dark-haired teen. So it wasn't clothes that made you who you were, it was your friends.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I'm don't think I'm going to be free tonight."

"_Well, how about this weekend?" _

She slid her arm down across her bed. "I…guess that'd be okay." She complied unsurely.

"_Great! How about Saturday afternoon? I'll invite a few other people as well."_

"Saturday's fine." Seeing how she hadn't made any plans on that day, Kikyou shrugged. It didn't hurt to spend some time with her, right?

"_Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow! Ciao!" _And the other line went dead.

She was about to put the phone away when it started ringing again. It…couldn't be Kagome this time, right?

She slowly pressed 'talk' and lifted it to her ears.

"Hello?"

"_Kikyou, how're you doing?" _It was Sango.

"Fine, I guess." She laid back down on her bed again. This time, less tense that she was talking with someone more familiar.

"_What happened at lunch?" _

The raven-haired girl scratched her head, and spoke casually. "Nothing, really. Kagome just invited me to sit with her for this whole week."

_Sango 'hmmed'__. "Why do you think she would do that?"_

"I dunno, maybe she just wants to hang out."

"_It's pretty weird, if you ask me." Her friend stated._

"Can we just drop this? I'll tell you guys all about it at school, okay?" Kikyou was getting pretty annoyed at her friends. They wanted to know everything about her. The bet, Kagome, and it was to the point where she didn't want to say anything at all.

_"Fine. So at lunch, Ayame suggested we hang out this weekend. You know, all five of us. We could shop and rent a movie on Saturday."_

She was about to say yes when she remembered Kagome's phone call. She couldn't go to both get-togethers at once, and since she already accepted Kagome's offer…

"Sorry Sango. I wish I could…. but I'm busy on that day."

_"Shucks. Maybe next weekend." Her friend sighed sadly._

"Yeah, maybe." Kikyou looked at the clock and was shocked when the big hand was already on the 11. She'd been on the phone for over an hour?

"Listen Sango, I've got to go now. Mom will be mad if I talk too long."

_"Well, okay. See you tomorrow!"_

She closed the phone, and sighed. Now, she had to get back to those chores…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_"Kikyou," Sesshomaru stated confidently, "I've finally realized that I loved you all along."_

_The surprised teen gasped softly. "Really? Well, the truth is, I love you too!"_

_Okay, so probably the cheesiest statement anyone could ever say. But Kikyou loved every moment of it._

_The two of them came closely for a long, romantic kiss, and her friends awed at the couple._

_Kagura stepped forward. "You were right, Kikyou. Congratulations, you won the bet!"_

_At that moment, Sesshomaru's figure started to blur._

_The raven-haired girl tried to speak, but found that she couldn't. His figure slowly walked away without glancing back. She wanted to go after him, but her feet just wouldn't budge._

_Kikyou turned around to see two people dressed up in a fancy, white gown and black tuxedo. Kagome and Sesshomaru stood facing each other, both with a sincere smile on their face._

_"I now pronounce you man and wife…"_

_No…this was not happening…._

_Kikyou looked around, seeing her friends and teachers. All of them were happy for this couple, except her. She was heartbroken, and wanted nothing more to rid herself of this humiliation. The brunette looked down to see that her body was slowly falling…_

_She was falling into a dark hole…._

_Falling, and nobody was able to save her._

_Her hands scrambled to find something to grasp on. But she couldn't, and all Kikyou could do was fall into the endless darkness…_

Her body shot up. Sweat was pouring down her face, and her breathing was racing at 100 beats per second. She glanced around, and saw her neatly designed room. Her body was currently on the ground beside her bed.

So it was a dream…

Thank goodness…

She slowly stood up, and change her clothes. It was only around 5:45 am, when the sun usually got up. But Kikyou didn't want to go back to bed. She wasn't only afraid of the dream, but the reality as well! In her nightmare, everything was true. The bet could very well end up with the same results.

She pulled a thin, red sweater over her head, and made her bed. She needed to do something to get her mind off this…

The nervous teen tiptoed down the stairs, careful not to make a sound that would wake her parents. As soon as she reached the ground floor, Kikyou put on a pair of white sneakers and left the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kikyou made her way across the pavement. It wasn't the first time she'd done this. Whenever she would have a bad dream, or just needed a way to unwind and relax, she'd always come to this park. It was one of the few things she kept from her parents…

She thought about her unusual dream. Was the bet really that awful? Was she really doing something terribly wrong?

Kikyou spotted a beautiful garden not too far away. The flowers at this time of the year weren't as pretty as the ones in the spring. However, people still enjoyed the sight of them.

She slowly moved to see the colorful flowers with a fountain nearby. The wind was slightly picking up, and it blew through her long, raven, tresses. It took Kikyou a few moments to realize another person was here as well.

She turned around to meet the gentle orbs of Sesshomaru Taisho who was observing her, but then turned away. The sight of him reminded her of the odd dream.

Great, her morning was ruined again. She hated him! She really hated him!

Not only did he proudly ignore her at lunch, he stuck his nose up in annoyance whenever he saw her. Plus, he had the nerve to ditch her and marry one of her friends! Okay, so that part was only a dream. But still, Kikyou despised his cold, handsome face and cocky attitude.

However, all of this hate and anger she had towards the ice prince made her even more determined to win the bet. After that, he'll be the humiliation of the whole school!

Finally having enough of this silence, she spoke up. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" pointing to the spot beside him on the bench.

Not expecting him to respond, she sat down anyways.

"So…what are you doing out here this early?" It was on her mind the entire time.

He still didn't respond, which Kikyou expected.

"I see." She looked somewhere else. "Well, I'll tell you about what happened to me this morning. You see, I woke up underneath my bed…"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

Slightly offended by his comment, Kikyou glanced on the pavement. It was getting pretty chilly and she immediately regretted her choice of clothing. She had a pair of loose, sweatpants on, and a thin sweater. She was definitely going to catch a cold…

Suddenly, she felt something being thrown at her. Raising an eyebrow, she lifted up a light blue windbreaker and then glanced at Sesshomaru.

She was a little taken back by his offer. How did he know she was cold anyways? But whatever the reason was, she wasn't about to take his pity.

"Oh, no you should take it back. Plus, I'm not even that cold anyways." She smiled and handed the jacket in his direction.

However, a breeze of cool wind blew by and Kikyou couldn't help but shiver.

"See? You can't even sit still." He stated emotionlessly.

"No, I'm fine. Really!" She encouraged, even though she knew she was lying through her teeth.

Seeing how he wasn't going to budge, she put on the windbreaker and enjoyed the warmth. And boy, it was sure warm. Who knew someone as cold as him could produce this kind of heat?

"Thanks, Sesshomaru. I promise I'll return it before you leave." She wrapped it tighter around her body.

"Hn."

Kikyou gave a weak smile before turning her head to watch the sunrise. It rose steadily above the horizon, with a burning light rimmed with a thin circle of bronze-red. She never got bored of it, even after all those times she'd seen the same image. The beautiful sun signaled a beginning. A chance to do something new, and wipe away all your faults.

She quietly wondered if Sesshomaru only came here to watch the sunrise. She'd have to ask him that later…after the glorious sight.

Kikyou glanced at the boy sitting next to her. Instead of looking like his usual emotionless, cold self, Sesshomaru actually looked peaceful…and soft?

Feeling uncomfortable in the silence, she desperately tried to think of a conversation starter. It wasn't like talking to any other guy though; he was different…

She moved closer. "Sesshomaru, why are you here? I mean…I've never seen you at the park before."

There was a pause. "I've been here before, just not in this area."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I usually spend time at the garden near the bridge."

The raven-haired girl looked at the ground again. "Well, that explains it. I've never been there before."

It was true. In all her morning sneak-outs, she'd never been past the bridge. Maybe she was never interested what lay beyond that point, or maybe she just never had the time to go there.

"I don't blame you. Not many people visit there." His golden orbs now focused on the flowers on the field. "But it's a peaceful place."

Kikyou smiled and silently vowed to herself that she would see that garden sometime. Sesshomaru was unusually friendly today and she wanted to spend more time with him before he got back to his old self.

At first, she'd thought he was an empty, cold, shell. But maybe there is a heart in there somewhere. It may be buried deep and a little cold, but it's still there.

And for a second, Kikyou felt a stab of pain in her heart. Was the bet really that terrible? But it was still a joke! It couldn't be that bad….

"Should I continue with it?" She questioned herself softly.

"What?" A glare from Sesshomaru brought her out of her thinking.

Her eyes widened in surprise and her response came out fast and shaky. "I mean…that…." Chocolate orbs suddenly turned to the white lilies on the grass. "- The flowers! Have you seen them yet? They're beautiful at this time of year…"

Oh god she was such a bad liar.

As if his demeanor had changed, he abruptly glared at her and turned back to the sky.

Kikyou gazed confusedly at the boy sitting right next to her. So much for thinking they might've actually had a normal talk…

The dark-haired teen scratched her head, unable to understand the male species. However, this was a huge improvement from her last encounters with Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, he stood up facing away from her.

"It's late." His hard voice pierced through the fall breeze. Kikyou looked up, and nodded in agreement.

"I guess I should get going as well." The raven-haired girl watched as he silently paced away from the garden.

"So, I'll see you at school…?" She asked hopefully. But much to her disappointment, Sesshomaru continued walking without glancing back. Either he refused to answer or just didn't hear her, Kikyou wasn't sure.

A wave of warm air washed over her body as she looked down to see a blue windbreaker wrapped tightly around her. Gasping in surprise, she turned towards the empty seat beside her.

_'His jacket…!'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Next Chapter: Kikyou tries to avoid Sesshomaru in school but ends up making a little scene in the cafeteria._


	7. He Was So Looking at Me!

**You Wanna Bet?**

**Chapter 8: He was soo looking at me!**

Kikyou winced and pushed her locker door a bit further. She had a clear view of _him _just three lockers away, without Sesshomaru noticing she was spying on him; the locker door was opened between them to block his view. She took a deep breath before peeking her head from behind the door again.

Oh god, he was taking out some textbooks from his book bag!

She felt herself turn red on the spot, and was suddenly glad for the protection from behind her locker. Hopefully, he couldn't see her….

Suddenly, she heard something roll onto the cold, floor tiles. Looking from the corner of her chocolate-brown eyes, she saw the source of the distraction.

A bright yellow pencil had landed on the floor, just inches away from her feet.

Kikyou turned back to Sesshomaru and wondered if he had noticed his missing utensil. He didn't seem to, as he was still busily gathering up the stuff needed for class.

Her first instinct was to run.

That way, she wouldn't have to handle the pressure of returning his pencil.

But her feet just wouldn't budge. They stayed glued to the spot the same way her eyes focused on the unsuspecting demon. His smooth, pale skin was flawless and the grooves in his cream colored shirt displayed obvious muscles underneath. The nervous girl fought to keep her face calm and could only watch as he shut his locker and gracefully walk away.

It was until then that Kikyou realized she'd been holding her breath. She let out a long gasp, and waited until her breathing turned to normal.

Oh great.

Now that he left, she'd have to find _him _and return the pencil. Not to mention, she'd also have to muster up the courage to return his jacket as well.

Signing, she bent over to grab the yellow utensil and quietly walked to her next class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It never occurred to her that Sesshomaru was in her first period class until she walked into the room.

There weren't many students there yet, as there were still a few minutes before the morning bell rang. Humming an almost inaudible tune, the raven-haired teen casually slipped the pencil onto where he usually sat. After checking to make sure that no one saw her, she quickly sat back on her seat.

Once in the comfort of her chair, Kikyou signed in relief. She quickly took out her notes and reviewed them; finding any way to distract herself. As minutes passed by, students finally started to pour into the classroom.

She found herself relaxing once the room filled with quiet chatter.

However, that was short-lived.

Once Sesshomaru sat in his chair, she instantly tensed up. Although the room was loud filled with student's conversations, she found herself only focusing on him. Just seeing the back of his head made her feel allured. The nervous girl froze when he gently picked up the yellow pencil lying suspiciously on his desk. He slowly turned to face her, his piercing golden eyes eyeing her frightened, chocolate orbs.

The two teenagers stared at each other for what seemed like hours but only turned out to be less than a split second.

Kikyou found herself unable to look away, deeply enhanced by his intense eyes. Finally, she snapped her head away towards the window. She could still feel his gaze burning into the back of her head and worried that she could never face him again.

Had he known it was her who returned his pencil?

Of course he'd known. Otherwise, he wouldn't have bothered to look her way,

But Kikyou suddenly felt nervous, and humiliated. She was probably as red as a tomato by now and knew that she would act this way whenever she saw him again. However, there was something about his tempting eyes. It captivated her like nothing ever has, and she was intrigued by him.

By that time, she hadn't even noticed that class started. The raven-haired teen did her best to pay attention to the teacher, even though she kept her eyes peeled to her desk, in fear of seeing Sesshomaru looking at her again. She spent one half of her class drawing circles in her notebook and the other half obsessing over a certain silver-haired demon.

And by the end of class, Kikyou had not heard one word the teacher said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_It's odd, _She thought as she strode down the hallways toward the cafeteria. This whole day, she hadn't been able to do anything right. Whenever Sesshomaru was at his locker, she always waited until he was done before finally arranging her books.

By third period, two teachers had already scowled her for not paying attention. She also bumped into three other freshmen, not to mention _almost _walking into a wall.

_Who knew Sesshomaru could have this kind of effect on me? _Kikyou thought as she pushed open the doors to face the noisy cafeteria. Her legs carried her to her usual lunch table when she remembered Kagome's offer. Reluctantly, the raven-haired teen walked to the other side of the room and slipped into the seat next to Tsubaki.

The blonde almost looked shocked to see her there for a moment before returning to her composure and giving Kikyou a small smile. Her smile looked sweet, but if one would look closely, they'd notice that it was awkward and forced. It looked something like what a girl would do if a geek asked her out without being too rude.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, how about Miroku?" Kagome's cheerful voice rang loudly through their table.

Tsubaki made a choking sound before shaking her head. Then looked at the other raven-haired girl and asked, "Would you?"

"No, of course not. He's my _best_ friend's boyfriend." Kikyou explained and shook her head.

"Okay, okay. Next." Smirking, the blonde's eyes brightened at her next idea. "Inuyasha! Would you date him?"

Kagome pondered for a second. "No, never."

"Why?"

"Because…" She twirled a string of hair around her fingers. "He's arrogant, and the only reason he's in all of the advanced classes is probably because his daddy bribes the school board with money. He'd still be in middle school right now if the teacher's hadn't generously awarded him with a passing grade."

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. "And what's wrong with that?"

"It's wrong because he only depends on his family. Look at Sesshomaru; he's sweet, he's nice and actually cares about his life, the exact opposite of Inuyasha…"

Somehow, Kikyou couldn't agree with that.

"And plus, that dog bastard thinks he's on top of the world or something."

Shrugging, Kikyou took a sip of her drink. "I wouldn't say that. Maybe he's nicer once you get to know him."

Kagome didn't look convinced. "Nope. There's no chance of me dating that egoistic retard."

Tsubaki laughed loudly before trying to settle down. It seemed like the cafeteria had gotten awfully quiet and everyone's attention was directed at them.

"Well, how about Sesshomaru then?"

Kikyou looked at Kagome, curious at her answer. But Kagome wasn't paying attention and looked dazed. Her eyes, hazel and bright shined with passion and were looking past both her friends. Her mouth was slightly open and her cheeks had a rosy color.

It took Kikyou a minute to realize what was going. Turning around, she saw the object of her friend's desire. Sesshomaru Taisho was a few feet away with his lunch tray. He wasn't even looking their way, and his silver hair swayed with every step he took.

Kagome looked like she was about to explode. Her heart raced at a pace even her friends could almost hear. Rosy cheeks were now cherry colored.

The other raven-haired girl started to blush as well. Who knows if he was going to ask her to return his jacket? Or maybe about his pencil as well. Maybe he was going to mention what happened at the park!

Tsubaki saw the expressions on her friends' face and straightened. She quickly arranged her hair in a neat fashion and waited as the silver-haired demon came closer.

And closer

With every step he took, the three girls got tenser. But it wasn't only them; almost half the female population awed at the sight of him.

Kikyou swallowed as he walked towards their table. Her mind started the count down as he approached.

Three…

Two…

One…

By that time, Sesshomaru was right in front of her table. As he walked, she swore she saw his eyes trail to her for only about a second before glancing away. This time, however, she wasn't afraid to stare back at him. The fact that he had looked at _her _instead of any of the other girls had made Kikyou feel special inside. It was an odd feeling, but warm enough for her to think that she actually had a chance in the bet. But then again, maybe he didn't gaze at her. Maybe it was just her imagination.

As he walked away with his lunch tray, Kikyou, along with several other dozens of girls finally returned back to their lunches. Then the loud noise in the cafeteria started all over again.

Kagome was first to break the silence at their table. Her eyes were still sparkling and hazed from the earlier scene.

"Did you see that, you guys?" She took a deep breath before continuing. "He looked directly at me!"

Tsubaki laughed before softly patting her friend on the back. "Aw, come on, Kagome. It could've been towards anyone."

"But I'm not joking!" The raven-haired girl protested.

Kikyou's anger rose. Inside her mind, she was yelling daring insults at Kagome. _'Liar, liar, LIAR! He was **soo **looking at **me**!'_

Kikyou couldn't believe what she was thinking. She was usually calm, steady, and indifferent. This was only a guy, after all. But she found herself not wanting to lose to Kagome and all the competitiveness has gone into her head.

Obviously, her insults weren't heard as Kagome turned to her with a bright smile. "Gosh, that was the craziest experience I've ever had."

Kikyou smiled as best as she could. Maybe if she just kept nodding and laughing, her friend wouldn't know what was going on. "I could tell."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome Higurashi walked silently down the street. The warm after-noon sun was getting harder to resist as time past by, and she couldn't wait to get home. But on the other hand, nothing could've ruined her mood today. After what happened in the cafeteria, her confidence had just boosted up by 120 and she was sure that all her efforts with Sesshomaru had paid off.

Shifting the weight of her backpack to the other side, she glimpsed at the food mart to her right. Just looking at the store made her think of the sweet air conditioning. However, she acted against her desires. The algebra test was coming up, and she couldn't afford to waste any studying time. After all, what her parents did to her allowance last time Kagome failed was pretty harsh.

Sighing, she was forced to walk past the mart. She wasn't the only one who was outside on this unfortunate day. A couple of kids ran past her, laughing and giggling their way into one of the other stores. An adult with a sweaty and flushed face nervously walked by, and two other teenagers appeared out of the ballet studio down the street.

At that moment, something hard and heavy made contact with the back of her head. Surprisingly, though, she didn't feel much pain. It was after she crashed on the ground that the numbness went away and the blood started to rush. Her book bag fell beside her and she narrowed her eyes to see the object that caused her harm. It was a brown, official sized football. But what would something like this be doing here?

Frowning, she looked back to see a silver-haired demon running desperately towards her. As soon as he saw her though, he wished he had turned back.

Inuyasha was shocked to see her lying in the middle of the sidewalk. He wanted to apologize, say anything. After all, an angry Kagome Higurashi could be dangerous.

"Kagome! I…I didn't…" She ignored his words, stood up, and assertively walked towards him. Perhaps her mood could be ruined after all.

"You better have a good explanation, Taisho!" Her angry face became more apparent as she stood in front of him.

"Miroku's the one who threw it!"

However, Kagome wasn't convinced. She jabbed a finger into his chest and complained noisily, "My god, Inuyasha. Why do you always have to be here to ruin my day!?"

His gaze turned to a six year old who was looking curiously at them. His face read, please! Help me! But apparently, the kid didn't seem to understand and laughed.

"Look, I'm really sorry."

"You better be!"

Suddenly, Kagome stopped poking. It was getting too hot, and she should've already been home by now. There was no point arguing with him. Sighing, she walked back to pick up her book bag. Inuyasha followed and reached for his football as well.

It was silent as they both rearranged their stuff. Kagome, being too mad to talk about anything, and Inuyasha, who was speechless.

As she slung her bag over her shoulder, she warned, "Just don't let it happen next time. If it does, then you might not see that football again."

And she definitely wasn't joking. Everything was fine; even the heat couldn't bother her…until he arrived.

Inuyasha almost sighed a breath of relief when he heard her. However, he knew it wasn't settled yet. He'd have to be careful about this girl at school. Plus, he'd have to pound Miroku later.

But there was no denying he almost felt bad for hurting Kagome. She had a very volatile personality and a fiery demeanor, much like his own. And plus, it _was _his fault the football hit her on the head.

She was getting ready to turn around when his voice stopped her tracks. "You're right; how about if I make it up to you?"

Curious, she gazed up to meet his face. "What do you mean?"

There was a few seconds of pause before Inuyasha pointed to the shop to their right. "Look, I'll buy you an ice cream. What do you say?"

Her first instinct was to say no. He _did _throw a football at her head. But the pain was starting to lessen and the hot weather was getting a little too disturbing. Plus, mocha with hazelnut and caramel sauce did sound pretty tempting. After all, he probably didn't _mean _for what happened.

Finally, she nodded her head. "Okay, Inuyasha."

The idea of her cool ice cream immediately changed her attitude. Her lips twisted up in a small smile and the anger left her eyes. "I guess we could call it even."

Inuyasha reached to hold the door for her, and the both of them disappeared into the store.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this one took so long to update._


End file.
